X Phantom
by NedFynTanon
Summary: What if Danny was stripped of his ghost powers by his own parents that figure out he is half ghost. What if Danny ran away from Amity Park and ended up becoming a thief that was trained by the best. With only one evil plan in mind, that requires a very special Red suit? But no one would guess just how far our X-hero is willing to go, just to get what he wants. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**(Edited 8/13) OMG I AM SO SORRY! When I first posted this I forgot to put in the line breaks *slaps forehead* I need to think more when I post anyway. So here is the edited, with Line breaks, version of the story. Sorry again for everyone who read the story without them D:**

**I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written O.o... But for a good reason!**

**Anyway, this is just a rough idea I had. I got the idea after reading a few chapter of Red X, by DannyRaven lover, but the plot is WAY different, also this chapter is just Danny's back story... plus Danny never met Dark Dan... or even Freakshow. So no one can blame me for stealing... I hope... O.O**

**Also, I want all of your opinions if you want me to continue it! Because I don't yet have all of the plot down... but I'm still brain storming like crazy!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**~Ned**

* * *

**X Phantom**

Summary

What if Danny was stripped of his ghost powers after Jazz accidentally tells their parents after being enchanted by Johnny 13 when he tried to get Kitty out of the Ghost Zone. What if Danny ran away, and decided to never return. What if he ended up as a thief, with one evil plan that requires a very special suit that only Robin has?

Chapter 1

So far Danny did not hate the whole 'hero' thing. Of course most of the town thought that Danny Phantom was a menace and thinks he should be sent back into the Ghost Zone for the rest of his afterlife, but he did not care. After all it was not like he could ignore a scream for help, even if it was not offered to him.

Take his sister Jazz for instance. She had been charmed by Johnny 13, a new ghost trying to bring his girlfriend, Kitty, into Amity Park through Jazz. So far his sister has told him to back off more times than he could count, and he could count pretty high. But would he? Hell no, Jazz was his sister for crying out loud! His compromise, follow them in ghost form.

However, he still had to fight Johnny's stupid bad luck shadow. However, after running away from it he finally beat it with the bright light of a movie filming onto him. When Danny got back to Jazz and Johnny they were having a picnic under a large oak tree. Danny had just gotten into said tree when he saw Johnny pull out a ring. Danny knew all too well that that was the last piece that Johnny needed for Kitten to take over Jazz's body and be lost forever.

"I've got to do something." Danny said to himself and then he had what he thought was the brightest idea in the world. He turned back into Danny Fenton and jumped out of the tree. He fell to the ground and then looked up at the Johnny with a cunning smile "Hi, Ah… I'm not interrupting anything am I?" He asked.

Jazz then got up, marched towards Danny and started picking him up from the ground, anger clear on her face. "Are you spying on us?"

* * *

"Were you spying on them?!" His mother asked at him while his dad gave him a stern look. Johnny and Jazz where looking over to Danny with scowled and raised eyebrows.

"Alright, alright! I was spying on Jazz, and I'm really-."

"Good job," His dad whispered to him.

"Yeah, way to go Danny, and if you see Jazz talking to that boy again you let us now." His mother added. Danny looked at his parents, dazed.

However, they soon looked over at Jazz who had just seen Johnny off, "And don't do it again!" Both of his parents yelled at him. His dad then leaned over towards Danny, and then added, "But seriously. Feel free to do it again."

Jazz then marched over towards Danny and his parents with a stern look. "Alright, I have made up my mind." She said crossing her arms. "Since Danny insists on barging you two into my life then I think it's about time I do the same." She then looked at Danny with anger. "Danny is a ghost!"

Danny and his parents stared at Jazz in shock. After what seemed like hours to Danny, his parents finally started laughing. "R-Right," His mother said trying to suppress her laughter, "like Danny could ever be a ghost, right Danny?"

However he did not reply he did not even hear her speak. Instead he was staring at Jazz in shock. _'How did she know?'_

"Danny?" His mother said putting a hand on Danny's shoulder and looking at him with worry.

"W-what?" He said looking at his mom, finally out of his thoughts.

"You can't be a ghost, can you?" His mother asked. Her amused smile was slowly turning into a sad one. Danny could not bring himself to reply. Instead he looked down at his shoes in shame. He did not want them to know, especially after happened with Walker and the Major, "Oh…oh, no." His mother whispered.

* * *

Months had passed since Jazz had spilled the beans about Danny, and in all that time he never once left his room. Half of the reason was because his parents put a little gadget on one of his ankles that made sure he was not able to reach his powers and leave the house. However the majority of the reason was because he was too depressed, and disappointed in himself for letting all of this happen. He should have lied to his parents when Jazz talked, should have done something, but it was too late now.

His parents had a plan, one that neither Danny, nor Jazz liked. Their parents had successfully found a way to destroy Danny Phantom without any permanent harm being done to Danny Fenton.

"Alright, Jack is everything in order?" Maddie asked her husband. She was looking over the charts making sure they had not miscalculated anything, while Jack was tightening a few bolts on the machine.

"As ready as it will ever be!" He said with a smile, "Danny will be back to normal in no time, just you see!" He then ran upstairs to get Danny, who was playing with a bouncy ball he kept throwing against the wall then patiently waiting for it to bounce back into his hand for him to just do the same thing all over again. He looked and felt like a prisoner. "Are you ready son?" Jack yelled with enthusiasm when he entered the room.

Danny slowly got up and placed the bouncy ball on his night stand, and started to follow his dad down the stairs, "Don't I get a say in this?" He asked for the millionth time, and got the same old answer.

"Of course you do son, but just think about how much better you will feel after you're back to normal." Jack said with a smile, that Danny was really starting to hate.

Danny truly liked being Phantom. Despite all the facts telling him he should not, he ultimately did. He liked the feeling he got whenever he saved people, he liked the fact that he was different, and he also liked the fact that he was, in the end, the keeper of peace between Amity Park and the Ghost Zone. "But dad…" Danny started.

"But nothing Danny, you know your mother and I just want what is best for you." Jack said as they finally got to the basement.

When Danny saw the device he tried to bolt for the door, but his dad quickly caught him, and thanks to the item on his ankle he could not escape. The machine in front of him looked like it could split him apart, 'molecule by molecule,' "What in the world is that?!" Danny practically yelled in his panic, still trying to pull away from the thing while his dad pulled him towards it.

"It is the Fenton ecto disabler," His mother said looking at Danny with a sad smile. "It will destroy any ectoplasm inside of you. Getting rid of your ghost half."

Danny's heart skipped a beat when he realized this was really happening, "But, wha-?"

"I'm sorry Danny, but this is for the best. Trust me." She said as Jack sat Danny on the cold metal table, he fought the entire time. "Please try to understand."

Danny could not help but shoot both of his parents pleading looks when his father had fastened him to the table. "Please," He started, "don't do this. I want to keep my abilities!"

Maddie's eyes grew even more torn, "I'm sorry Danny," She said as she slipped on her goggles and hit the switch.

* * *

Pain, unbearable and continues pain coursed through Danny's entire body. This feeling had have been ten if not one hundred times worse than when he entered the portal and turned into Phantom. Danny was in so much pain that nothing seemed to want to move. He could not even let out his screams of agony as the pain tore through him. He could not help but think that the device was literally tearing him apart.

If seemed like the pain would last forever, Danny already felt like he aged over ten years. However, Danny's mind finally went numb, trying to cope with the pain. He did not know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but for the moment it was appreciated as the pain seemed to dull.

Eventually the pain finally left, and after what seemed like a millennium, Danny's mind came back online. He lied there in the blackness in his mind until images of his parent hit his mind and he shout out of bed. He was then attacked by more pain, but they were not as severe as the ones he had been experiencing. He then concluded that the pain was just his body being sore.

Danny could only imagine how many times he must have seized form the pain. He then looked at his ankle and found the device off that his parents used to keep him human. Danny let out a relieved sigh and lied back down onto his bed.

He then tried to turn into Phantom. Hoping that somehow, his parents had failed, but when he tried to push his mind into the familiar cold sensation of his dead other half, he found nothing. Before he could stop himself Danny felt hot tears fall from his eyes.

He was now normal, like everyone else, unable to protect anyone anymore, not even himself. Danny then sat back up, ignoring the pain that shot through his entire body. His own parents had put him through this, doing what they thought was, 'best' for him.

He could not stand it. They had done so much to him he could barely see then as his parents anymore. He had to do something, anything to get out and away from them. He then let out a pained sigh and pushed himself off of his bed. Pain racked his body, but he pushed through it. After all he had just been through a lot worse.

He went to his dresser and picked out a few pieces of clothes. He then when to his clay box he made in elementary school and got out all the money he saved out of it. As he tried to stick the money in the bag that also held his clothes, the pot fell to the floor, smashing into a hundred pieces. He had saved almost five hundred dollars in that little clay box so he could enter NASA when he got older, but now the dream seemed like a child's feeble and silly dream.

Danny then looked at the door wearily. Curious as to if he should go pack some food, or just escape through the window. However, he finally got his answer when his stomach growled. Danny let out a sigh as he slowly and quietly walked out of his room, he knew it was risky after he had smashed the clay box, but he could not help it he was hungry.

When he got to the kitchen he made himself at least three sandwiches and practically inhaled them in his hunger. When he was done Danny then got the loaf of bread and stuck it in the bag with his money and clothes.

"Where do you think you're going?" He heard someone whisper from behind him.

Danny quickly turned around to face the person, "Jazz?" He asked shocked. He had not seen her since she told their parents about him being half ghost. He could tell from her eyes she still felt guilty about it.

However, honestly he did not blame her for what she did. She was under Johnny's and Kitty's spell, which was now broken after Jazz gave Johnny his shit back and told him to hit the road. He left willingly and went to find another girl.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked. When her eyes found the bag in Danny's hand, understanding crosser her face, "You should wait a little longer before you leave. Your body went through tremendous pain during the… whatever it was."

"I can't," Danny said his fist clenching. "I don't think I could stand to live here any longer. I'm sorry."

Jazz looked at her little brother with sad eyes, "I get it, after all I betrayed you, and mom and dad stripped you of what you actually took pride in." She then let a small smile cross her face, "Just be careful little bro."

Danny looked at Jazz shocked, he thought for sure she would make sure he went back to room and think about what he was doing. However, she did the total opposite. She understood and was actually telling him to go.

Danny let out a wide smile and jumped right onto his sister. "Thank you, thank you, thanks you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Danny yelled, and Jazz stiffened. "I will never forget this!" He yelled again and ran towards the door. He then opened the door and looked at Jazz with a smile, "I love you." He said before closing the door and leaving Jazz stunned silent.

"Danny, was that you?" Jazz heard her mother ask.

* * *

Danny was officially out of money and food, plus he had nowhere to go. Sad part was he had only need gone from home for at least three months. He went from city to city looking for work and a home, but found neither because of his age and appearance. He had to constantly sleep in alleyway after alleyway in one cardboard box after another.

He now found himself in a city that reminded him a lot of Sam because of the name. _'Goth… Gothville, no…Gothica, no… Gotham!'_ Danny finally thought with a smile. He then looking around curiously, _'I wonder if Batman is real.'_ Danny then let out an exhausted sigh and brought his jacket closer to himself as the cold air started to make him shiver. His stomach then growled, echoing through the silence of the night. Danny desperately wished he had more money for food. He felt weak and tired.

Danny was about to fall blissfully into sleep when he heard a loud scream. Danny shot up and looked where it was coming from. Just down the alley was a woman fighting to keep a hold of her purse while a thug tugged at it. Danny was too stunned to move at first. That is, until the thug pulled out a knife.

Danny sprang into action, he charged the man and went as fast as his feet would allow. Then in just a matter of seconds he had tackled the man to the ground, causing him to lose his grip on the woman's purse. Danny looked at the woman, "Run!" He yelled while trying to keep the man in front of him pinned down.

The woman nodded gratefully, "Thanks," she said, and then ran out of the alley. Danny then turned his attention back to the man who seemed to be smiling triumphantly. Danny was confused for a second before he felt something warm on his stomach. When he looked down he found out that the man had stabbed him.

However, that did not stop Danny from punching the man in the jaw as hard as he could. Successfully knocking the thug out and hearing a loud crack. The young teen then slowly got off the man and took deep calming breaths, trying to keep his heart rate down so he would not bleed to death.

Danny tore a piece of one of his shirts and tried his hardest to wrap it around his wound. However when he was finally done he noticed his vision getting blurry, "Shit," he said as his eyes closed and darkness overtook his sight.

* * *

Selina was walking around the alley, like the alley cat she was, on her way home when she saw a young boy with raven black hair. He looked about fourteen, fifteen years old, and was lying against one of the walls in the alley. There was an older man, in his early twenties, lying unconscious next to the boy. Selina thought the man's jaw looked a little broken.

She then walked over to the boy and realized he had a torn a piece of his shirt and used is as a bandage for a pretty serious cut. Selina looked back at the man with the broken jaw and could not help but smile. _'This boy has some serious strength.'_ She thought and looked back at the raven haired boy, "You better be worth it." She said as she put his arm around her neck and started to drag him towards her apartment.

* * *

Two sets of red eyes stared at Danny, laughing. _'What a helpless little test subject,'_ One said and he saw the pure white toothed smile at him crookedly.

'_Yes, what we should do to him first?'_ The other one inquired.

'_Dissections does sound like the best course of action to see what exactly makes him tick.'_ Danny tried to move, to get out of this creepy place and the crazy red eyes people. But his hands and feet where strapped to a cold metal table, unable to move. When he looked back at the red eyes beings one now had a scalpel.

Danny's heart almost jumped out of his chest when the scalpel came towards him. "S-Stop," Danny yelled, trying to get out to no avail, "pleas!" Then pain coursed through his side as the scalpel made contact.

Danny shot up in the bed in shock. He looked around for the red eyed people, but only found a woman in her mid-twenties, with black hair, looking at him shocked. She had a bottle of rubbing alcohol in one hand and a small towel in the other. Realization hit him and he looked down at the cut on his stomach.

While looking Danny remembered the thug and realized that the cut was not as serious as he first thought it was. While he was looking at his new wound the woman slowly leaned over to him, and then whispered right in his ear, "As much as I love having a half-naked boy on my couch I need to disinfect that wound." Danny jumped back at the woman's sudden closeness and her abnormal words. The woman then started to laugh, "I was just messing with you, I may be a cat, but I'm no cougar. Now come here." She said grabbing Danny's arm and pulling him back into his spot. "This is going to hurt."

Danny simply stared at the woman as she brought the alcohol covered towel towards his wound. He then let out a hiss as the pain stung like hell. "T-Thanks," Danny said.

The woman smiled at him, "It was nothing. My name is Selina, by the way."

"Danny," The boy answered sticking out his hand for her to shake. She looked at it wearily, but reluctantly shook it.

"Nice to meet you Danny, but I must ask. How did you end up like this?" Selina asked while pouring more alcohol onto the towel.

"I tried to save a girl from being mugged, Thinking back on it, it was probably a little foolish thing for me to do." Danny said and then hissed again as the alcohol touched him again.

"Yeah, it's best to not go playing the hero, especially when you are so skinny." Selina said with a joking smile.

Danny let out a sigh,_ 'I wasn't so weak before.'_ He thought to himself.

"So Danny, where are your parents?" Danny immediately stiffened. He opened his mouth, about to say a lie, but Selina cut him off. "It's alright; you don't have to tell me." She said as she closed the bottle of alcohol and setting it on the table. "I'll be right back," She said getting up.

Danny stared after her as she left and when she was finally gone. Danny shot out of the bed and tried to make a quick getaway through the window. That is until he looked down and saw he was four stories up. _'Shit,'_ he cursed at himself. He then tried to find somewhere else to get out, preferably with a staircase. However all he found were windows with no fire escapes, and the doorway Selina went through.

"You know it's not very smart to go jumping around my house while I have yet to stitch you up." Selina said at doorway, the only way out. She was also pointing at Danny's stomach smiling, "See you are already bleeding."

Danny looked down and sure enough there was blood. "I'm fine," He lied, "I should really get going." He said looking at where Selina was standing trying to think of a way to get out if she tried to stop him.

She simply laughed, "Back where? I could tell just by your close you live in the streets." She then held up Danny's bag. "And you really need some new cloths." She said tossing the bag at Danny.

"I-I'm fine." He said just barely catching the bag.

Selina laughed again, "Really now, then tell me how so you plan on getting food in that empty belly of yours without any money?"

"I- um… I was going to…." Danny started, and Selina's smile just widened.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Now sit down so I can patch you up."

The entire time Selina was stitching Danny's wound he could not help but think of why she would be helping him. Sure she seemed like a nice lady, but not all nice ladies practically corner their guests to make them stay. "Why are you doing this?" Danny said, finally letting his inner thoughts out.

Selina gave Danny a devious smile, but simply kept sowing up his wound. The teen could not help but glare at her. That smile and the silence only spelled trouble.

"I have nothing to give you if you are planning on keeping me." Danny said. He was hopping this woman was not planning on holding him for ransom or using him for slave labor… or worse.

"Oh, I highly doubt that," Selina said with a smile. That made Danny want to jump out of the couch and run as far away as possible, "Don't worry, despite what I seem I have no intention of doing anything to you that you don't want me to." She said her smile still on her face. "I actually wanted to strike a deal with you."

"A deal, what type of deal?" Danny asked, he did not feel as threatened as before, but he still had a bad feeling about the situation.

"I'll give you food, water, and shelter. All I ask is for the chance to teach you some things you may need to know to survive out in that big bad world." Selina said smiling.

"But then you won't get anything." Danny observed.

"Oh, I forgot, silly me." She said licking her lips and Danny absentmindedly scooted away from her. "After I train you, you'll have to help me with one simple job I have to do." Selina said and Danny thought she was smiling like the creepy purple cat in Alice in Wonder Land.

"What job exactly?"

"You are going to help me achieve a jewel in just a few short months."

Danny looked at Selina in shock, "You mean steal?"

"It's the same thing. Now do you want to learn what I'm going to teach you? Because that is the only way you are going to survive with your age!"

"I'm not going to steal!" Danny yelled.

Selina looked at him in shock, "What do you have a hero complex or something!" Selina yelled and Danny wanted to yell yes. "If you leave here now you will be dead in only a few short weeks if you don't steal!"

Danny wanted to argue, he knew he should. Stealing was unjust, and the fact that he use to consider himself a hero only made him want to fight back more. However, he knew that if he wanted to survive, to make it through the world without going back to Amity Park, he had to steal. He wanted to decline Selina's deal, to just walk out, but the thought of going to his parents made him finally say, "Fine."

* * *

Danny had to have run around the park ten times at least. His muscles were sore and wanted to give in, however the immediate danger behind him made him keep moving. Danny had only known Selina for only a day and he already knew she was devious and evil.

How? Because right know he was running away from the police! Selina gave them a tip that a boy was skipping school at the park, and Danny tried everything he could to get away. Running was the main course of action since the cops were actually fit. Despite what the television depicted them as doughnut eating slobs.

However they seemed just as worn out as he was, so he decided to ignore the burning pain in his sides and give one extra push and ran out of their line of sight and then tried to climb a tree. Danny laid on a branch, panting like crazy, trying to calm down and keep quiet before the police arrived. They then ran right under the tree, trying to run to where they thought Danny had headed to. When they were gone he let out a tired sigh and just sat on his branch and rested.

"That was very good." A voice said from above him and Danny jumped at the sound and looked up to find Selina on another branch of the tree. "Although, you need to work on your strategy, if those cops where actually smart you would have been caught." Danny looked at her, clearly angry, but he was too tired to voice his complaints. "Alright we only have one more thing to work on before we head home." Selina said, "Your landings, a lot of thieves have to jump from high places and only the most skilled can land without hurting themselves."

Danny looked down and paled. In his attempts hide from the cops, he climbed a good dozen feet up. "You want me to just… jump?" He asked, he remembered jumping from higher places, but he was Phantom then, he could fly.

"Yep, watch me." She said and then gracefully fell off of her branch. When she hit the ground Danny only thought of a cat. "Just bend your knees before you hit the ground and you should be fine."

Danny looked down, "Should be?" He asked and Selina laughed.

Danny honestly did not feel like getting a broken or sprained anything, but he doubted Selina would let him hear the end of it is he just climbed down. He let out a sigh, knowing he was beaten, and then jumped. He tried to copy what Selina did, he bended his knees and was actually surprised when he landed with no pain at all shooting up his legs.

"Whoa," Danny said standing up straight and looking at his feet, like his mind may be playing a cruel joke on him.

Selina laughed, "You have some nice reflexes. You really have more potential then I originally thought."

* * *

"Danny, get your ass out here!" Danny flinched as Selina's loud voice penetrated his ears. Danny looked at the door to his new room. He had been with Selina for at least two months, and she had put him through hell.

So far she had made him fight her, and lost epically, with a few scars and bruises to prove it. Than about a week of fighting with her every day, she later pushed him into a gang of thugs was forced to fight all of them off, he had won with only minor scratches and bruises.

Then just yesterday, she pushed Danny out of her four story window to see if he remembered his training from when he jumped out of the tree. Thankfully he did, and the fall had sent a slight jolt of pain up his body, but nothing got broken or sprained.

Selina had also made him play a lot of hide and seek games, where he would hide and the police, or the occasional group of thugs, would seek. So far he really did not like training with Selina, but he was not dead yet, so he decided to keep at it.

Danny slowly walked out of his room and towards the kitchen. When he got there Selina had made eggs, bacon and toast, like she did every day.

"Good you're here, today is your last day of training," Selina said with a smile.

Danny felt his heart sink, "And then tomorrow we steal." He said plugging the pieces together.

"No today we are stealing!" She stated with a smile, "This is your last test, the one to see if you have what it takes to make it out in the world."

Danny looked at Selina, shocked. _'T-today…we are going to…to steal?!_' He thought in his head, panic spreading through it. "W-wait, why do we have to steal today?!"

Selina looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Because you have learned everything I needed to teach you."

"Everything?!" Danny asked shocked.

"Yeah, everything else you are going to have to learn yourself. Now hurry up and eat, I need to spar with you one last time before we go to the museum tonight."

"Museum?!" Danny yelled, "What on earth are we stealing!"

Selina smiled, "Don't worry this is a simple task, that involves a priceless emerald that's said to have some special powers, which making it even more valuable." Selina then spaced out and Danny thought he saw her drooling.

* * *

Danny was happy that Selina had taught him to fight. He doubted his mother, who was a ninth degree black belt, could beat her. She fought with both power and grace that made her hard to hit and even harder to actually evade, and after all the sparing matches Danny has had with her, he was getting just as skilled.

After hours of sparing, they took a break. Danny had gained a lot of endurance with Selina's painful practices so he was barely panting when they were done. "Good work, if we had more time to train like this than you might be able to beat me." Selina said with a smile. She then looked at her watch, "We still have a few more hours, what do you think we should do?"

Danny looked at her in shock. Never once while he had been living with Selina had she ever asked what he wanted to do. It was always, eat, train, and then sleep. Danny was so used to that daily routine he had no suggestions as to what to do besides train. "I-I don't know."

"Well, we could go get you some new clothes, but we did that a month ago so I guess it would be pointless," Selina said then put her hand on her chin thinking, "Alright, then let's go watch a movie!"

* * *

"Alright, that was boring," Danny said walking away from the theater.

"Awe common, that was romantic!" Selina argued chasing after Danny.

"Exactly, I'm a boy. The last thing we want to see is a romance, unless there is action, which there was not."

"Fine, then next time we go to the movies you can pick."

Danny smiled, "Alright," then a thought occurred to him and he felt his smile disappear and his heart clench. _'After today, I will be living on my own, stealing to survive.'_ Pain then racked his body at the thought, but the pain was not physical, but mental.

Selina seemed to see what was going on and put on a smile, "Do you seriously think I'll leave you alone after today?" she said with a wink, "After all, I did train you so I have to make sure all my hard work does not go right down the gutter." She then slapped Danny on the back, hard, "I better get a letter or two from you after you leave."

"A-alright," Danny said looking at Selina with curiosity, "Did you live on the streets also?"

Selina laughed, "No, but that does not mean I want you too. Now let's hurry up and get home I need to show you something."

* * *

When they got to the apartment Selina went to her room to get whatever she wanted to show Danny. When she came back Danny paled. Yes it was cool, yes it fitted him perfectly, but no, he did not want to wear it in public.

In front of him was a black outfit with leather pants, leather jacket, leather gloves, and a pain black shirt. There was also combat boots and a…mask? "Um…Selina…what's the outfit for?" Danny asked. Although he already knew the answer, he did not want to admit it.

"It's for the heist tonight, what else?" Selina asked with a confused look on face.

Danny was silent for a good long minute, "You don't expect me to wear all of that… do you?"

"Of course I do! I made it all myself." Selina stated, frowning.

Danny looked at it all, not sure if it would be comfortable. However when he thought of all the things Selina had done for it he looked at the suit and figured it could be worse. "Fine," Danny said picking up the stuff and going to his room to change. When he put it on he could not help but admire it, it fit him perfectly and made his newly toned muscles look more toned. When he got out he looked at Selina with a scowl, "You win. I like it." He stated crossing his arms in defeat.

Selina let out a wide smile, "I knew you would. Now wait here I have to go get ready as well, after all there are some pretty serious guards at the museum, and I can't let you face them all alone." She then raced out of her room and when she came out Danny was stunned silent. Selina came out with a leather suit of her own, except hers made her look like a…cat?

"Um Selina…w-what are you wearing?" Danny stuttered.

"No Selina, tonight you only refer to me as Catwoman, understand?" Selina…Catwoman said, "And this is my costume, do you want a name as well or do you want the world to know that you are Danny?"

"Phantom," Danny said crossing his arms and smiled. He missed his old name, "Danny Phantom."

"Are you sure about the Danny part?" Catwoman asked, "Because whenever you take off that mask you still look the same."

Danny opened his mouth to argue, and then stopped, "Alright, just Phantom then," He said crossing his arms in defeat…again.

Catwoman laughed, "Alright 'Phantom,' let's hurry up and get a move on before someone else steals our jewel."

* * *

When they got to the museum Phantom was more than angry that Catwoman had not clarified what exactly he would be facing. There were both motion detectors AND lasers. If it was not for his training he would have set a dozen alarms off and would have gotten burned in a certain area that should never be burned.

Catwoman laughed when she waited for him, she had effortlessly gotten through the maze of traps in just a matter of seconds, "What's the matter Phantom, having issues?"

"Hey you only trained me for a month or two. You have had years of training in this!" Phantom yelled, clearly aggravated about the situation.

Catwoman only laughed harder, "Don't worry; it will become second nature after a year or two." She said joking, knowing Phantom hated stealing. Despite the small fact that after today stuff like this is how he was going to survive.

"Ha ha, very funny." Phantom stated and then finally got out of the traps, "Ladies first," he said gesturing towards all the items in the museum.

"How very nice of you," Catwoman said with another smile and then started walking. As they walked Phantom read some of the plaques to the items in the museum and saw that all of them where very valuable and really expensive.

"This seems almost too easy," Phantom said as he walked by what he thought was a breast plate with a lot of rubies and sapphires embedded into it.

Catwoman laughed again, "That's because they never expect you to make it through the front door." Phantom nodded, figuring that could be it, but he felt like something was off… like they were being watched. "Here it is!" Catwoman yelled running up to an emerald Gem that seemed to be…glowing?

"I guess you were not lying when you said it had magical properties…or it has some really good lights angled at it." Phantom said jokingly.

"Why would I lie, besides does it really matter. Either way we are going to be rich." Catwoman said with stars in her eyes and Phantom could not help but role his.

Catwoman then grabbed the gem and when she was about to pocket it someone spoke, scaring Phantom half to death. "Catwoman, what are you up to this time?" Phantom and Catwoman looked behind them and his jaw dropped.

"Y-y-y-your Batman…The Batman!" Phantom yelled not believing his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me he was real?!" He said turning towards Catwoman.

"You didn't know?" She asked; eyes wide.

"I grew up in a small town, I know nothing!"

Catwoman then laughed, "Well now you know, now catch." She said tossing the Gem at Phantom, who caught it effortlessly, "Take care of that, and make sure it stays nice and safe will you?"

Phantom stared at Catwoman, "You don't intend on fighting him do you?"

"Of course not, I'm just going to toy with him." She said licking her lips.

* * *

Robin looked at the two people in front of him. The boy with Catwoman looked just as old as him, fourteen, fifteen years old. He had raven black hair and wore a leather suit. However, hearing that he thought Batman was nothing more than an urban legend was almost laughable. _'How long has this kid been in the thieving business?'_ Robin thought.

He looked skilled, but his actions told Robin otherwise. "Robin, handle the boy." Batman said getting ready to fight Catwoman. Robin nodded and charged the raven haired boy.

"Shit," The boy yelled and stuck the glowing emerald into one of his pockets, "Simple task my ass!" Robin then tried to strike the kid in the face but he successfully dodged it, "H-hey, can we talk about this?" The boy asked.

Robin ignored his words and tried to kick him in the gut. However, the boy then put his hand on Robin's foot and pushed it onto the floor before it could make contact with its target.

"I honestly don't want to fight a hero," The boy said, then jumped out of the way of another one of Robin's fists. "But you aren't really giving me much of a choice."

"Put the Gem back then we'll talk!" Robin yelled, staring at the boy and waiting for him to comply.

He even looked like he would, but then determination crossed his face and he shook his head. "Sorry, I have my reasons for having to see this through." The boy said and finally made the first move. He ran towards Robin and tried to punch him in the kidney. Robin then dodged and delivered a blow to the kid's rib cage. The boy got up. Totally unfazed by the pain Robin just caused him and charged again. Robin then brought out his Bo staff and the boy paused, "Damn it, why can't I get any cool weapons!" He yelled.

Robin just raised an eyebrow, _'Is this boy serious?'_ He asked in his head, and then charged. The boy then rolled out of the way of the staff and was about to attack, but Robin blocked it and used his staff to hit the boy right under his jaw.

* * *

Phantom hated this. He never wanted to fight heroes, especially Batman, The Batman! But at least Catwoman was taking care of him, and left Phantom with Robin, although he was getting his butt kicked. He was sure he had a few bruised, maybe cracked ribs and now his jaw hurt like hell. He had to find a way to get that staff away from him and end this quickly.

Robin charged at Phantom again and he jumped out of the way, but then quickly ducked at Robin had quickly recovered. Phantom saw an opening and quickly took it. He kicked Robin's feet right out from under him and sent his staff flying off to the side. Phantom quickly jumped over Robin and grabbed the staff.

"Thanks," Phantom said with a smirk, Robin growled at him and charged. Phantom's smirk widened.

Robin tried to punch him, but Phantom quickly used his new staff and propelled himself into the air. Making the boy wonder almost fall flat on his face, and then right before he could regain his balance. Phantom kicked him in the back sending him towards none other than Batman, causing them both to fall to the ground. Phantom then grabbed Catwoman's hand and pulled her towards the exit.

"We've got to go, now!" Phantom yelled while running towards the exit. When they got to all the lasers and motions sensors, Phantom found it all too easy to get out with all the adrenalin running through his veins. When he was finally out he saw Robin running towards him, and smiled, "Thanks for the good bye gift!" he yelled holding up his new staff, as he ran away with Catwoman.

* * *

They were half way through town when Catwoman stopped and looked at Phantom with a wide smile. "You did better than I thought you would. Although you may want to learn to pay attention during your fights, you looked like you were spacing out." Catwoman said with a smile.

"Can you blame me, Batman showed up?! How was I supposed to take that, plus the fact that he was after you and me?" Phantom said his eyes growing wide, "Holly shit! I just attacked Batman and Robin!"

"And got away," Catwoman added with a smile, "I knew it was a good idea to train you, but unfortunately this is where we split up and go our own ways." Catwoman said with a smile.

"Oh, right here." Phantom said, pulling out the glowing emerald.

"Keep it, it's your first job, plus you will need it a lot more than I will." Catwoman said.

"R-really?" Phantom asked and then looked at the gem, "What's it called?"

"What?" Catwoman asked with a raised eyebrow. "You don't know?"

Phantom growled, "Remember, I come from a small town, I know nothing!"

Catwoman laughed, "That's not what I meant. I say that because of your name. The gem is called the Phantom Emerald." Phantom looked at Catwoman in shock. "I thought you already knew after you named yourself after it."

Phantom shook his head, "I-I didn't mean to… I didn't know."

Catwoman laughed harder, "I'm not sure if it's a coincidence, ironic, or just fate." Phantom did not answer. He just looked at the gem in stunned silence. Catwoman slowly walked over to him and put her hand on his head, "I'll be going now kid," she said petting his head. "Don't forget to write," She added then quickly kissed Phantom's cheek.

Phantom looked up at her in shock, but when he did, she was already gone. He was stunned silent. He then looked back at the emerald and smiled. _'I'll be living like a king in no time.'_

* * *

**MUhahahaha... *cough cough* yeah, my evil laugh sucks... Anyway, Danny has ran away from home, trained with The Catwoman :3, fought Robin, and stole one of his Bostaffs. I feel very mischievous X3**

**Please review if you want more! DX**

**~Ned**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews. One almost made me cry with joy because of how awesome it was. D:**

**Anyways... I have to admit, I just got this chapter done, so please try to either ignore, or tell me about any flaws in the story. Whether it be grammar, or something just does not make sense.**

**As to why it took so long to write it... I just didn't know how to come at it. I didn't want it to sound like 'Red X' by _DannyRaven Lover._ Because this chapter takes place in the Episode 'X' and she did the same thing in one of her chapters. I tried to make it as different as I could and I think I succeeded... I hope :( Flame me if it's not and I will accept them all with dignity DX**

**Also, most of this chapter will be taken place in Danny's point of view, if you want to see everything that happened then watch the episode on Youtube, the episode is called X I personally like it :D Also there are some minor changes from the episode, but it's not that bad and do not mess the plot of the episode, so no worries :D**

**~Ned**

* * *

Chapter 2

Danny walked around Jump city for some fresh air. His brain was still not sure if it was the best idea to stay there, where the Titans stopped thieves and criminals on a daily bases. However, he wanted something and he refused to leave the city without it. He slowly entered his new apartment, expecting a figure to be lurking in it. After all, it would not be the first time. He let out a sigh of relief when nothing happened.

It had been over a year since he stole the Phantom emerald. If he had to be honest, he would say he never sold the thing. He could not help it, that one item had been his first theft, and he felt like the gem seemed to be linked to him in some way. Plus, he had a strong feeling that he might need it in the near future.

Danny then walked to the refrigerator and got out a carton of milk and drank from it. Without his parents or sister to tell him what to do, it was all too easy for him to lose his table manners.

Danny had kept his full name, Daniel, Danny Fenton. He felt like there was no reason to waste money to get a new identity after he left Amity. After all, he had no intention of going anywhere near the place. He also welcomed anyone that wanted he bring him back, to try.

When he was done with his milk, he through it in the trash and went to his laptop to see what the Titans where doing. He had implanted a bug into their tower while they were busy with fighting the H.I.V.E's lackeys a couple days ago. Danny could not help but laughed at how easy it was to implant it.

When his laptop finally turned on he just intercepted a conversation between Robin and a human version of Cyborg. Danny smiled at Robin, wondering if he missed the Bo staff he stole a year ago.

"I'm in." Cyborg said looking at the camera for a second before going back to what he was doing.

"Good, just make it quick." Robin stated.

Cyborgs face then disappeared off of the monitor but his voice was still heard. "Okay, I've found the mainframe. Whoa, I think I just found the class project. They are building something called an..."

"An ion amplifier," A man's voice said from Cyborg's end.

Robin raised an eyebrow then asked, "Cyborg who's…" the connection was then lost. "Titans, GO!" Robin yelled, and Danny smiled. Knowing his window of opportunity had finally opened.

* * *

When Phantom entered the tower he was amazed at how well guarded it was. Of course he had picked up some hacking skills in his years' worth of thievery, but this was something else. However, it was something else that could be easily bypassed, with the right equipment of course.

When he got into the tower he raced through it. He had the schematics of the tower fully memorized, so it was all too easily for him to find the room he was looking for. Inside was a very large and very strong vault door with a skull and a red 'X' right under it.

Phantom smiled at the door, and pulled out a kit he got for occasions like this. Within just a few minutes the door fell to the floor and the suit was up for grabs. He quickly stuffed the suit in a bag and ran out the door, knowing that sooner or later the Titans would come home.

* * *

Danny had gotten home hours ago and could not help but look at the Red X belt with distaste, "Now, why would a goody-goody like Robin use suck a dangerous material like Xenothium to power the suit." He could not help but let out a chuckle when a thought occurred to him. "Maybe he isn't as noble as he leads others to believe," He then let looked at the energy level and out a sigh, "but it seems I have to go get some more. There is just not enough energy for the mission I have in mind."

Danny then walked over to a book case and tapped a few letters on the spine of a book. The book case then split in two to reveal the spot he had saved for the suit. He quickly set it in and then closed it. He would have to look up some way to find the material before he donned on the suit and went running around.

He went to his laptop and searched for any devises that could help him locate Xenothium. What he found made a devious smile pop onto his lips.

* * *

'_It's simple. There is good, and there is evil. There are those who commit crimes, and those who stop them. The two of them are opposites, as different as day and night. And the line between them is clear, or at least, it's supposed to be.'_

Robin and the Titans had been running around a warehouse chasing a dark figure that had been looking to take something. They had forced their way through doors, made an elevator go up, and crawled in between lasers. The figure in front of them paused when they were in a wide open area. The thief then turned around and looked at the Titans. Everyone stopped running in horror.

"Red X?" Beast boy yelled, and everyone looked at Robin, to try to confirm that he was there. "I thought Robin was Red X?!"

* * *

Danny was enjoying himself a little too much. He knew that it was probably bad to put on the suit and get the devise he needed. It was probably also a bad idea to stop and turn around to the Titans, but he could not help it. He wanted to see the look on Robin's face when he realized that his suit was stolen.

"Think again." Danny said to the startled green boy in front of him. He then shot a few X grenades out of his hands at the Titans.

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled, and everyone moved out of the way of the X's except the girl in the blue cloak who made a black force field to block the explosions from reaching her. Danny then charged that the girl. She made another force field to block his kick, but he simply teleported behind her and tripped her.

When she fell to the ground and hit her head. Danny then pulled out another X that he coated in a liquid that would knock her out for at least two hours. However, before he could us it, it was knocked out of his hand by a green bolt. Danny looked at the girl with red hair and orange skin, who had shot the bolts. He then jumped out of the way as she threw more towards him.

He kept evading all the bolts until he found himself against a wall. Danny decided to use it to propel himself towards the girl and then used her back to boost himself towards some metal beams. When she came at him once again he then shot some of the Xenothium's energy out of his hands and hit two metal poles next to her. The energy then ricocheted off the metal and hit the girl.

Her screams echoes through Danny's mind and he saw her fall. He wanted to do nothing more than to help her, but something behind him made him stop. When he turned around he found a green pterodactyl fly towards him. It then transformed into a green orangutan. Danny thought fast on his feet and stuck a red X into its mouth and jumped away. In the creatures attempts to get the X out of its mouth it turned into a hippo. The extra weight it gained made it fall off the rail and land on a large stack of boxes.

Danny smiled as the boxes were crushed under the hippo's massive weight. When he landed on the ground a boy that was half machine ran towards him. Danny then shot out an X that expanded until it landed on four boxes that were then pulled together until they all hit the boy.

Danny looked behind him to find the hippo had gotten up and turn into the green boy from before. The girl with the red hair was right behind him. The other girl with the blue cloak floated up to Danny's right, and the man that was just attacked by the boxes got up. He then shooed away a small piece of a box that was lying perfectly balanced on his shoulder. His hand then turned into what Danny could only guess, was a cannon.

Danny watched closely as they all walked towards him, all clearly frustrated. "Common kids, 'X' marks the spot." He taunted pointing at the red X on his chest.

A blue light shot out of the mechanical boy's cannon and Danny gracefully dodged it and landed on a box that was floating with glowing black energy surrounding it. He then dodged a few green bolts from the girl with red hair and then landed in front of what he guessed was a green Sasquatch.

The green big foot then roared, and attempted to slam his fists into Danny. He just barely teleported out of the way as a creator was formed right where is stood. Big foot then looked around confused along with the girl with the red hair, whose eyes were now glowing green.

Danny had only just appeared on a box behind the group when he was tackled off by Robin. Danny had successfully kicked him off as they landed a few yards away from each other. Robin then threw a bird o rang at Danny who teleported before it could hit his mask. He then appeared right behind the boy wonder and tried to punch him, but Robin dodged and before Danny knew it he was flying away from him.

When he landed on the ground again he had to dodge a few punches from Robin, until he jumped over him and attempted to kick him. Robin grabbed Danny's foot and flung him towards a large crate. When Danny looked up he did not have time to react before Robin grabbed his mask.

"Who are you?" Robin asked.

Danny had to suppress a chuckle as he answered. "If I wanted you to know that, would I be wearing a mask?" Danny asked and then grabbed Robin's wrist, using the same electrical shock he used on the red head. He then punched his face, sending him into more boxes. When the boxes fell the rest of the Titans were revealed.

The mechanical boy and the girl in the blue cloak charged at him. The boy had his cannon ready and the girl started talking, "Azarath Metrion…" however before she could finish Danny threw another X that sent an electrical charge through the two making their attacks hit each other.

"Looks like you got your wires crossed." Danny joked before he dodged more green blasts from the red head. When the attacks slowed he threw an X at her that pinned her to the wall.

Danny then teleported in front of her with a smile, "You know cutie." He started, as he grabbed her chin. Danny smiled, thinking about Selina doing some of the same things to him while they trained. "The only crime here that you and I haven't gone out on a..."

His words where cut short when a green blast shot out of her eyes and sent him into more crates. When he got up he found a green polar bear (if you can call it that) running towards him. Danny then slammed his hand on the floor. A red X formed where his hand was, and then the ground split where the polar bear was running. The bear fell down, clearly shocked.

He then looked over the edge, "Watch your step." Danny stated and then jumped over the opening in the ground. He walked over where Robin laid unconscious. He rolled the boy wonder over with his foot, revealing the scanner that Danny was looking for. He then ran towards the exit as fast as he could to only find that Robin had gotten up and was chasing him.

Danny let out a sigh and shot another X at him. "I won't let you get away wi- ah!" Robin said as he fell to the floor, his ankles now tied together.

"Better luck next time, kid." Danny said twirling the scanner around his finger like it was a gun, and then fastening it on his belt. "And thanks for the suit." He then pressed the button that allowed him to teleport, but it seemed to have hit a glitch. "Common, common!" Danny yelled hitting the button again, but it did not work and Robin had just gotten out of his trap. "Oh, great," He said then headed for the door as fast as he could with Robin not far behind.

Danny then ran out of the skyline and punched the button one last time, it worked and he jumped into the air, and out of Robin's grasp.

"Catch you later, kid." Danny said giving him a two finger army salute and teleported away.

* * *

Danny sat on a building not far from where the Xenothium was being held. He needed time to rest, to think, if only for a moment. He had to reflect on his fight against the Titans. Sure it was fun, but guilt was slowly eating at him when he thought of the damage he had done. The screams that the Titans had let out when he hurt them rang throughout his mind

He then looked down at the suit and thought, _'Are innocent lives really worth the price?'_ he thought, but then shook his head. He needed to do this, his body craved for what would come when he succeeded. He could not pass the opportunity up, not now, not after all that he had been through.

He then stood up and jumped onto the building when he heard someone, "Cyborg report," It was Robin, "Cyborg!" Danny then hid out of the Titan's line of sight. "X must have attacked him." Danny then felt his eye brow twitch in aggravation. Did he really think Danny would stoop so low? "If Cyborg is hurt it is my fault."

"Robin." The red headed girl said trying to support him.

"I'm responsible Starfire, for everything that's happened." Robin said and Danny just shook his head.

'_So he is one of those heroes who will take all the blame.'_ Danny thought with a frown.

"No Robin," The girl, that Danny now knew as Starfire, said, "There error you made is in the past. You are no longer the one inside that suit."

Danny let out a sigh, knowing it was about time he stepped in. After all, they were blocking the way to the entrance. "And personally," Danny said coming out of his hiding place, "I think it looks much cooler on me." He then threw some X shuriken at the Titans.

"Move!" Robin yelled and they all complied.

Danny then landed next to where the shuriken had landed. He then looked to his left and saw a green rhino charging at him with the girl in the blue cloak flying behind it. Her hands glowing black with energy… or magic, he did not know. Danny then threw an X that expanded, catching the rhino, who flew into the girl with the cloak. They both flew backwards, now stuck together.

Starfire had just caught them and now they were all heading for the edge of the building. Danny's heart stopped when they were mere milometers away from falling off the edge. His heart calmed when Starfire had somehow successfully kept them all on the roof, a triumphant smile on her face.

Robin then charged at Danny, who summoned an X on the back of his hand to counter the attack. The boy wonder came back and Danny did the same thing, again. Robin fell to the floor and Danny could feel a light bulb pop over his head. Right when Robin got up, Danny grabbed his mask and pulled then let it go. A painful slapping sound echoed on the roof as the mask fell back onto Robin's face, and Danny made his escape.

* * *

Danny found the room he was looking for, but then heard footsteps coming from behind him he quickly hid. He let out a cunning smile when he saw Robin come around the corner. When Robin reached the door a loud scream pierced the air. Danny would usually be worried, but since it came from one of the Titans he knew they could handle themselves.

"Starfire?" Robin wondered as he slowly made his way towards the noise. Danny then came out of his hiding spot and rested against the door. He watched curiously as Robin stopped, as if he was contemplating actually going to the girl's rescue.

Danny then thought it was about time to have some fun. "What's the matter kid, don't you want to play?" Robin turned around, anger clear on his face. "After all, they're your toys." Danny then got out some more shuriken and threw them at the computer counsel behind Robin. The boy wonder ducked out of the way and the computer was then smashed and the door behind Danny unlocked its self.

Danny then smiled and jumped backwards, avoiding the lasers like they were not even there, like Selina said he would. Robin followed and Danny then flung himself down a tunnel that had a force field blocking the bottom. Danny then shot another X and the force field opened with the same shape on it. Danny made it through the force field as it was closing, and Robin ended up slamming face first into it.

Danny smiled at the ridiculous face and then ran down the hall. When he came into a room with black tiled he knew it would be a bad idea to go head first into it. He then looked behind himself, knowing that Robin would be joining him soon and then ducked into the shadows.

Danny has learned to be patient a long time ago and calmly waited for Robin to arrive and make his job easier. When the boy wonder finally showed Danny came out of the shadows. "After you." Danny said elbowing Robin in the back and sending him onto the black tiles.

Robin turned around to look at Danny when a red glow appeared underneath him. He looked down and a red X was shown right under the boy wonder's feet. Danny could not help but smile at the irony.

Robin then ran through the room, trying to both avoid the laser that was following him, and trying to get to the other side of the room before Danny did. He failed when Danny jumped right into the door way. "Thanks for the hand, kid." Danny said and the door closed, leaving Robin to deal with the laser.

Danny did feel a little guilty for what he did, but he doubted the boy would get hurt so easily. So he closed the vault door and walked towards the red tube floating in the middle of the room. "Xenothium ore," Danny said while pressing the release button and then claws grabbed the red tube and was generous enough to give it to him, "enough to power the suit for me to get the job done and then some." He said smiling behind the mask and then putting the red tube in a case along with another half dozen just like it. "I love it when the good guy wins."

There was then a loud groaning sound and then a red laser busted through the wall and then made its way around the vault door. When the door fell and the dust cleared it showed Robin holding the laser and Danny could not help but smile at the sight.

'_I knew he wouldn't go down easy.'_ He thought.

"You're not going to win!" Robin stated as he dropped the laser and then landed a kick on Danny.

"Kid, you are taking life way to seriously." Danny said while picking himself up. He then charged at Robin, trying to get back to the Xenothium. Robin tried to land a kick on him but Danny quickly ducked under him. When he turned around he saw little silver balls heading towards him. Danny quickly moved as they exploded.

Danny then landed and shot some more X shuriken at Robin which he then dodged and then brought out his Bo staff to block the rest.

"Wow kid, how many of those do you have?" Danny asked as he made an X on the back of his hand turn into a weapon of his own.

Robin looked shocked by the comment, but he did not have much time to think about it before Danny charged at him. He tried to land a blow, but Robin blocked it with his staff and the second time he ducked under. Robin then tried to hit Danny's feet, but he quickly jumped and tried to land another blow. Robin simply evaded it and ended up behind Danny.

He then went for another attack but Robin ducked again and then their weapons collided. They both pushed against each other until Robin pushed Danny back a few feet. He then swung at his head, but Danny evaded it and went for another hit. Danny sighed when Robin evaded… again. Then went for another attack…again, except it landed and Danny ended up on the floor.

Frustrated he then let the X's on the back of his hand rotate and tried to get a hit on the boy wonder to only have him duck under it and then end up rolling behind him. Danny kept attacking until Robin ended up a few feet away and then readied his Bo staff and got in fighting stance.

He then tried to land a few blows on Danny which he either evaded or blocked with his rotating blades. Danny then went on the offensive again to only have Robin duck under his attack and land a blow to his stomach.

The two boys then came at each other and their weapons collided again. They both tried to force the other back. "Why did you steal the suit, and what are you planning to do?" Robin asked.

Danny smiled. He had the perfect, honest answer, "Whatever I want." He then fell back and flung Robin across the room. "Not everybody likes to play the big villain, kid." He said looked at Robin with a knowing smile. "I'm a thief." Danny said putting his blades away, "I'm not threatening your precious city, just looking out for number one."

Robin then took another fighting stance, "So you're not psychotic, you're just selfish."

Danny laughed, "Lighten up chuckles. I'm not such a bad guy." Danny then put his hands up like he was surrendering. "Once you get to know me." He then sent two 'X's towards Robin. The first one he blocked but the other one hit his ankle. Robin was sent to the ground, and his Bo staff fell out of his hands and towards Danny's feet. Danny grabbed the Bo staff that Robin dropped and then grabbed the case full of Xenothium. "Play times over kid." he said, but Robin readied a bird o rang. "Back off, or I trip the power core," Danny then pressed the X on his belt. He knew he had to threaten the boy wonder. After all, it would be a little difficult to get out if he had Robin following him the whole way, "and that core triggers the rocks. I don't think you want that on your conscience."

"And I don't think you want to be disintegrated." Robin said readying his weapon.

Danny then heard footsteps coming from behind him. When he looked he saw men in hazmat suits walking towards him. Before Danny knew it he felt a shock and then the cold metal floor.

* * *

Danny found himself strapped to a metal lab table again. With the same red eyed beings, watching over him. He had been having similar dreams like this ever since he ran away from home. Each and every one of them involved weird, and painful experiments.

'_What should we do this time?'_ One asked its eyes glowing with anticipation.

'_I think electrocution should be well suited for this one. After all it's not every day we get to see how a halfa reacts to pain.'_ The other one stated pulling out a devise that looked a lot like a power cord attached to a metal plate.

'_Yes, that sounds like a splendid idea!'_ The one before spoke again, excitement was clear in its voice. Danny tried to get away from the weir device, but it was useless.

"S-Stop!" He yelled and then found himself in a different room. He looked around and recognized it. He was where the Xenothium was being held, and then he remembered the men in the Hazmat suits. He slowly got up and pain shot through his head, "Ah, okay, who were the moon men?!" He yelled.

However the minute he stood up polls shot out of the ground and trapped him in a cage. "Criminals," A vice from behind Danny spoke. When he looked he found Robin, "just like you."

Danny rolled his eyes, "Common kid, you don't really think this playpen can hold me." He asked putting his hands on two of the bars that kept him prisoner.

Robin looked at him, an eyebrow raised. He then pressed a button and electricity shot through Danny's hands. He let go of the bars, and flinched when he remembered his dream. "You don't even care do you?" Robin asked, "A low life maniac just got his hands on enough Xenothium to disintegrate the entire city," Danny flinched at his words, "and it's your fault."

Anger boiled through Danny's head. "Don't you mean our fault?"

"At least I'm going to do something about it. And if you cared about anything other than yourself you'd be helping."

Danny's heart clenched at the words, and images of his parents filled his mind, "Sorry kid, but I don't play hero."

Robin's jaw clenched, "I'll be back to take you to jail."

Danny looked at Robin as he walked out and then stared to the control for the cage he was in. "Did he make it easy on purpose?" Danny asked no one in particular and then flung a few shuriken at control panel. The bars fell back into the floor and Danny took his leave, Robin's words ringing through his head.

* * *

Red beams shot out of the Planetarium like rave party lights. Danny could see himself sweat dropping if this were a cartoon. _'Could it be more obvious?' _He though as he looked at the beams that where flying everywhere. He quickly decided to move, not caring what happened to him. All he knew is that he had a strong desire to just help.

When he got there he found Robin hanging onto a railing, at the mercy of a man in the same weird hazmat suit as the men who electrocuted him.

"Okay good boy, who should I destroy first, you, or your pretty friend?" The man in the suit asked and then he started to position the huge gun downwards.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled. Danny looked and saw the red head trapped in ice, all but her head that is. The gun was slowly getting in position to fire at her.

Finally deciding that he had seen enough Danny shot a shuriken at the handle of the devise the crazy man in the suit was using. He then shot some more at the rest of the controls making electricity spark around the man.

Robin then started to slip and Danny sighed at he shot a rope at the ceiling and just barely caught the boy wonder before he fell. Danny grabbed onto the railing and threw Robin onto the platform.

"I thought you didn't like playing the hero?" Robin said while getting to his feet.

"That does not mean I don't know how." Danny replied and swung himself over the railing just as some red bolts came towards the two teens.

A group of men in Hazmat suits charged at them and the teens charged back, they both jumped in the air as a dove flew by. They then started wailing on the men until there was no one left standing.

"No, no, no!" The man that was on the controls for the gun said. He started to bang on the panel that Danny had thrown his shuriken at. It then started to glow and Starfire let out a startled yelp as the gun fired at her.

She just barely ducked under the beam as it burned her hair. The beam then started to move upwards and towards the two teens. "Look out!" Robin yelled as he grabbed Danny's cape to get him to move. They both ran away from the beam as it made its way across the Planetarium, successfully cutting it in half.

When the boys stopped running Robin jumped on the control panel in front of the man in it and then knocked him out of it.

Danny landed next to the now unconscious man and held a very wide smile remembering something, "Time to get what I came for." Danny said with a smile, he almost forgot about the Xenothium.

"Times up," The girl in the blue cloak said, as all of the Titans took fighting positions in an attempt to stop him.

"Thanks for the help X, but don't think this means you can help yourself." Robin said while pulling out a disk.

Danny smiled, "No problem kid," He said like holding up a red tube of Xenothium, "after all, this should get the job done."

Robin smiled, "That won't do you much good without this." He then held up the belt and Danny's eyes widened. He looked down and saw that the belt was indeed gone. "Better luck next time."

Danny smiled, "Nice work kid, you've gotten a lot better in the past year. But if you don't mind, I'll be keeping this." Danny said holding up the Bo staff he stole from Robin. "But I'm not going anywhere this time." Danny then threw the bottle of Xenothium on the ground and in the explosion he jumped off the ledge and then landed swiftly on his feet, remembering all his training with Selina. He then looked up the Robin and his smile grew wider, "I guess I need to find some other way to get what I want." Danny said as he escaped through the sewers.

* * *

'_There is good and there is evil, but the line in between them can be almost impossible to find. Does one good deed make him a hero? Am I to blame all of it because of a single mistake? In the end all I really know is that the answers don't come easy. It's supposed to be simple, but it's not.'_

Robin combed over the day's events, as he put the Xenothium belt in a vault. Red X had done so many things in that one day it was hard to tell if he was really a good guy, or bad guy. But Robin knew one thing for sure, he had seen him somewhere before.

* * *

**Please please please Review, because honestly I need them. A lot of people reviewed The Run Away In Jump and I ended up writing a lot for it, I've written at least eight chapters within the two and a half weeks... at most O.O**

**Klemper: Yeah, and I run off of them**

**Of course you do Klemper you are my muse T_T. Anyway, again, please review, also don't forget to Flame a bit. Otherwise Klemper will get agitated and then my room will be an ice box. And then my butt will be frozen for months. So help me out please D:**

**~Ned**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so terribly sorry for not updating sooner. I would tell you why, but I'm sure you have heard over a thousand excuses in some of the other stories you have read, so I'll just cut to the rest of my Authors Notes, and then you can read. **

**Here is my 3rd chapter it's not as long as the other ones because I really need to pace myself with this story and I thought that cutting it a little short might help me update them sooner. Sorry everyone.**

**Now this chapter takes place in two episodes. If you can guess which ones they are then I might consider giving you a prize, but I can't make any promises until I write and plan my story some more. I just thought I should give you the heads up about that just in case anyone got confused (about what happened in the story) or excited (about the prize). Now, happy readings and don't forget to review!**

**~Ned**

* * *

Chapter 3

Danny let out a sigh as he looked at the book case that contained the now useless suit. It had been more than a week since he put on the suit. He had gotten so close to getting what he wanted, so close to returning something dear to him. Now he was back to square one.

He needed to find something that could help him. He needed more power than he possessed at the moment. However, he found it almost impossible to find such a thing without crossing his moral boundaries.

Danny let out a sigh as he took his eyes off of the book case and towards the rest of his apartment. It seemed empty and lifeless like every single apartment that Danny had lived in since he left Selina. He had always felt like something was missing, however he could not place what exactly. He went through a mental list of everything Selina had that he could have missed, but could not find it.

Danny took one more look around before he decided to go take another walk. He needed air to think, he needed a plan. He still had no idea how he could possibly get what he needed before something could happen to draw the Titans towards him.

On his walk he saw the half man half machine Titan attacking an ATM machine. Danny naturally hid in the shadows right when he saw him.

"You can keep your sprinkles I need raspberry filling!" The Titan yelled and then punched the machine. Danny looked at the Titan in awe as money poured out of the machine and into his mouth. He then spitted it all out and his anger grew. "No not macaroni!" He then slammed his hands onto the machine and started to shake it and more money came raining down.

'_Is he insane… or am I just dreaming?'_ Danny asked as he pinched himself._ 'Nope, he's insane,'_ He stated with a small smile, but then froze when the Titan looked over in his direction. The raven haired teen took a slight step back, but was shocked when the metal teen started running the opposite direction.

Danny looked at the ATM curiously and saw that there was a hand print that seemed to have been burned into the metal where the Titan had grabbed it. Then the hand print grew until the machine blew up. Danny quickly covered his face from the explosion.

"Cyborg's virus has made sick the machine of money." Danny heard a familiar female say from behind him. He turned around he paled then he saw the rest of the Titans. From what Danny could tell it was Starfire that spoke.

"And it this is what it does to an ATM machine…" The girl in the blue cloak stated.

"Then there is no telling what it can do to everything else. Common!" Robin yelled and they chased after their friend.

Danny stared at them in shock, _'So that boy…Cyborg, has a virus?'_ He thought as he stared after them. He then rubbed the back of his neck, _'Should I just leave and let them handle it?'_ He then looked over at the machine that just exploded. Danny then scowled knowing he should leave the Titans alone, to let them deal with their own problems. He knew he could end up getting their attention, one way or another if he tried to help.

However, there was a nagging voice in the back of his brain, telling him to help, that it was the right thing to do. He knew the voice. He had actually listened to it a year ago on multiple occasions. He also listened to it a week ago when he lost the Red X belt and his chance to get what he wanted. It was the voice that got him figured out by his parents, and made him lose his powers.

So he did what was rational, he ignored it. He simply walked away, and refused to look back. Sure, it was probably wrong, sure the virus in Cyborg could cause a lot of damage, but Danny refused to listen to the voice again. He refused to let his life spiral out of control again, just because he wanted to play the hero. The hard truth about being a good guy, a hero is; there are always terrible consequences you have to pay, and nasty sacrifices you have to make.

* * *

Danny continued his walk like nothing happened. Of course there was still chaos wherever he went. He ignored all of it, just like everyone else. After all, things like this happen every day in Jump. While he walked he kept looking through the windows of every store he passed and looked inside, trying to find something to help make his apartment seem less empty.

He saw nothing, not a single object seemed like it could help his predicament. He closed his eyes and shook his head in frustration. He then took one step forward and fell. Danny opened his eyes in shock as he fell down a manhole to the sewer.

When he finally landed he successfully handed on his feet but let out a shiver when he saw the water he was standing ankle deep in. It was a nasty shade of brown, and Danny tried his hardest to not think as to why that may be. He then looked up at where he had fallen and saw the opening, just not the ladder.

Danny glared at where the ladder was supposed to be. He could see the rust marks and holes on the cement that showed that there was indeed a ladder here at some point. However, there was not one now. And Despite his training with Selina, he could not make the jump to the top thanks to the water that would ruin his momentum. So, Danny let out a sigh and started walking.

'_There has got to be an exit down here somewhere.'_ Danny thought as he looked at ceiling of the sewers, hoping to find another opening. While he looked he remembered being down there to get away from the Titans while he was Red X, but it was a different area, and the water seemed cleaner.

Danny most have spent at least an hour down there and found no opening he could go through. All of them were either too small or had the same missing ladder. However, he found it a little strange that not only was their no way to get out, but there were also no forks in the sewers, or doors to go through for the mechanics. Danny was starting to get suspicious as to why this may be, and decided it would be a good idea to keep his guard up.

It took what felt like hours of looking up and down the sewers, and Danny had nothing to show for it, until now. In front of him was a large black door with an orange circle with what Danny thought looked like an 'S' in it. He looked at the door with deep interest before he went up to try and open it. He made sure to use caution when he opened it, after all it could be a trap, whether it was meant for him or not.

When he it opened successfully nothing happened so he stepped in and looked around. Inside the whole entire room there were only two things that stuck out to Danny. The first was of course a door in the back that said 'Exit' over it. The second was a black podium in the middle of the room with a light shining down on a button or detonator of some kind. When Danny looked at the button it reminded him of a bomb detonator in spy movies.

Danny went up to it and got a better look. It was a small black cylinder shaped device with a little orange button with the same 'S' symbol that was on the door. Danny's eyebrow rose when he heard a slight beep come from the button. At the same time, and orange light on the button slowly glowed, and then dimmed. The device reminded him of the of the Fenton ghost finder, except without the voice telling you where to go.

Danny then hesitantly picked it up, but the slight beep stayed at its regular pace. He let out a sigh, pocketed the devise and then headed out the door. Danny did not know if the device he had picked up would be useful or not, but he wanted to keep it just in case. After all, you will never get anywhere in life without taking a few risks.

* * *

**A few days later**

Robin had looked over multiple surveillance videos of the city. He had looked over the bridge, the pear, and the park. However none of the videos he had gone over had shown him what he was looking for.

The door behind him then opened, cutting off his train of thought. When Robin looked he found Cyborg. He was back to normal thanks to Beast Boy's fast (yet slow) thinking with the virus. Cyborg then let out an exhausted yawn. "You still up?" He asked as he walked towards Robin.

"I've got work to do." Robin simply replied as he looked at the videos again. _'There has got to be something here.'_ He thought looking at the screen very closely.

Cyborg then looked at the screen along with Robin, except for a different reason, "Well whatever you're looking for is probably asleep, like you should be." He then turned towards the door and put his hand on a scanner. "Lockdown initiated, good night." Cyborg said as he walked back to his room.

Robin heard the door close behind him and he looked at the videos again, _'There is something off, I can just feel it.'_

* * *

Danny woke up to a beeping noise piercing the air in his apartment. He let out a load growl and hit his alarm with extreme force, but the noise continued. He then pulled his head away from his pillow as he looked at his alarm clock that was now just a pile of plastic and junk. Danny raised an eyebrow as he looked around for the source of the infernal noise.

His eyes drifted until it found the device he found in the sewer blinking with an orange light. The beeping from the button seemed to have gotten louder and faster in pace, following along with the light. Danny walked up to it with a raised eyebrow. _'Should I press it or try to ignore it?'_ Danny thought to himself as he picked it up. The beeping then turned into one loud ear piercing ringing sound that seemed like it would last forever. _'Fine!'_ Danny thought as he hit the button and the apartment went still.

* * *

Robin walked down to the basement where he had stashed most of the stuff he used to hoard in his room. It only took him a few short seconds to find the box he was looking for. He then sat the container on the floor and with only the broken flashing light bulb behind him, looked at all the items inside.

All of it used to belong to Slade, Robins worst enemy. However, only one was of value to Robin. The cracked mask he had obtained after he successfully beat up a Slade robot that the insane man had made to test Robin.

Robin then picked it up and dust gathered in the air, and invaded Robin's lungs. He let out a few small coughs to clear his throat before the rest of the lights in the room switched on.

"He's not coming back ya know?" Robin turned around and found Cyborg behind him, again. "That's all that's left of him, nothing but dust."

"We can't be sure," Robin stated narrowing his eyes at the mask in front of him. "He was never captured. Never found."

"It's over Robin Slade's gone." Cyborg said, his voice pleading for him to give up.

Robin was about to retort when the alarm went off and red lights flashed. "Trouble!" Robin stated as he and Cyborg ran up the stairs to see when was going on.

* * *

Danny looked at the button in his hand with curiosity. As far as he could tell nothing happened, nothing felt the slightest bit different, well, except for the blissful silence. Danny then looked at the device one more time before he decided to see exactly what he did. So he took the device and sat it on his work desk. He had messed with a lot of tech over the past year, and knew how most of his equipment worked. However he now regretted not looking at the Red X belt when he had the chance.

When he reached his desk he took out a screwdriver and started to take the button apart. When he was done he only found out that it was a detector and detonator for an object. However, if he wanted to find out where and what the object was, then he would have to do more work than he was willing to do right now.

Danny let out an exhausted groan and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He needed sleep, and lots of it. So without pause he went to his room to lie down. Deciding to worry about what he did in the morning.

* * *

Robin and the Titans were just fighting Cinderblock when Robin was catapulted through the air and into the forest. He blacked out for only a minute until a loud explosion from behind him woke him up. He slowly got up and was startled by a black figure passing him with amazing speed.

The boy wonder quickly grabbed his Bo staff and got to his feet. Lightning crossed the sky and in that second Robin saw Slade. He was only a few yards away behind a tree. "Slade," Robin growled and then they both started to run farther into the forest. They jumped from tree to tree. Robin tried to catch up with his arch nemesis as fast as he could but Slade was much too fast and agile. "Stop!" Robin ordered as he threw a bird o rang at the man.

Slade stopped on a branch and looked right at the object flying towards his face and in another flash of lightning he vanished. Robin jumped to the branch Slade had been just a second ago and pulled the weapon out of the tree. He then looked around when it started to rain, causing his normally spiky hair to fall into his face.

"To slow Robin," Slade stated from above. Robin looked up at the man with detest, "you always were."

Robin grabbed a grappling hook and aimed it at a branch right above Slade. "I knew you would come back!" He said as he was pulled upwards. He then tried to land a kick while he flew at the man, but Slade simply side stepped him.

Robin then launched a punch, but as lightning flashed again Slade jumped up onto another branch. Robin followed him every step of the way, trying to get a single blow in before he jumped, but each time he failed.

Eventually they both ended up on a large branch of a tree, both facing the other. Robin was exhausted and panting, while Slade seemed perfectly relaxed. "Already out of breath," Slade stated, "don't tell me you have gotten soft." Robin growled and readied himself to strike, but Slade simply raised his hand. "Save your energy, you are going to need it. I merely freed Cinderblock to get your attention, and now that I have it…"

Robin pulled out his Bo staff, reading himself for combat. "What are you planning?!"

"Seismic generators Robin, three of them, placed on fault lines all over the city. And in three short hours they'll trigger an earthquake so magnificent. It will break. Your city. In two."

"Not if I break you first!" Robin yelled as he charged. Slade avoided every shot and eventually jumped off the branch and free-fell to the ground. Robin did not hesitate to do the same.

Slade landed on his hands and then flipped to that he could face Robin. Robin then threw his Bo staff, but another flash of lightning helped Slade make a very successful vanishing act right before the staff could hit its mark.

Robin then grabbed a branch and flipped in the air, successfully landing on the ground. He then scowled at the staff in front of him before he went to grab it.

"Ah, sorry to interrupt your little nature hike, but where were you?!" Beast boy yelled while pulling out his hair in aggravation. "We had to finish off Cinderblock, by ourselves, in the rain," Beast boy started as he counted his fingers, "and… Ah-cho!" he sneezed and then turned into a giant green elephant. "Great, now I have a cold." BB finished after he turned back to normal.

"Slade, he's back." Robin stated as he retracted his staff and stuck it back into his utility belt.

"You sure it was him? I mean you kinda had Slade on the brain lately, maybe…" Cyborg started.

"It was him!" Robin said cutting him off, "He's going to create a massive earthquake and we have three hours to stop it."

"I don't get it." Cyborg said shaking his head. "The dude fell into a pit of lava. Who lives through something like that?"

"Apparently… Slade." Raven answered.

"Yeah, he's pretty…" Beast Boy started again, "pretty… Ah-cho!" He then sneezed again, turning into a huge rodent of some kind. "Ah-cho!" He then turned into a Velociraptor, "Ah-cho!" and then a little green… gold fish (or maybe a green fish?). He then turned back to normal and rubbed his nose to find a booger hanging from his finger, "slippery." He finished, looking at the booger.

"We'll worry about how Slade survived later. Right now all that matters is how to stop him!" Robin stated as he slammed his fist into the palm of his other hand. "Cyborg, check out the bridge. Raven, take the park. Beast Boy, the Pier. Starfire, we're going after Slade."

* * *

Danny let out a groan as a loud booming thunder shook his little apartment and successfully woke him up. He had become a naturally light sleeper over the past year of danger lurking in practically every corner of his life so it barely took much to wake him up.

He looked around his room and then out the window. It was pouring outside and Danny now knew he would not be able to get any sleep for the rest of the night. All the noise from the falling rain drops on his window, and thunder piercing the air would just keep him awake, like it does every time. He let out an exhausted sigh, _'I might as well get to work.'_ Danny thought as he went to his work desk and picked up all the pieces from the devise and then went to his computer.

He went through all the software in the device until he found the GPS unit that honed onto what he detonated. He then punched in the codes on his computer and waited for it to process.

* * *

Robin and Starfire waked through the forest in the direction Robin guessed Slade had gone. _'He could not have gone far,'_ Robin thought to himself.

"Fear not Robin, we will stop him." Starfire assured her friend.

"We have no other choice." Robin said as his communicator went off.

"Robin, I'm at the bridge." Cyborg said from the other end.

"Did you find the Seismic generator?" Robin asked.

"Man, I can't find diddly. No signs of anything unusual."

"Nothing here either." Raven said from her end, as she looked at the area again.

"I've got bupkis." Beast Boy stated and then sneezed again, now turning into a tiger.

"They're there, keep searching." Robin stated as BB kept sneezing and turning into random animals. "I told them exactly where Slade put the generators." Robin growled while throwing his communicator on the ground. "I should have gone to find them myself."

"They will be found Robin." Starfire stated while picking up the dropped communicator. "You must have faith in your…" She was suddenly cut off by a sudden flash and a loud thunder. Robin then suddenly ran off. "Robin?"

'_There he is!'_ Robin thought as he ran towards the shape in the distance. He kept running until he reached a clearing, where Slade was clearly waiting for him.

"Tick tock Robin. This is going to be easier than I thought," Slade said rubbing Robin's apparent predicament in his face, "you've gotten sloppy while I was away."

Anger flowed through the young teen as he charged Slade and threw a few disks that caused dirt to fly into the air and cloud the area in smoke. Robin then threw a few punches that Slade easily avoided.

Slade then finally made a move and landed a very firm punch to Robin's right side, causing him to fall to the floor. The dust finally cleared and Robin barely had enough time to jump out of the way as a boot fly came flying towards him. Robin then kicked at Slade's feet, but he jumped out of the way and out of sight.

Robin looked around himself trying to find his opponent until he found him, but a little too late. Robin felt another punch knock him backwards. He slid until he looked up and growled at the sight of Slade in front of him.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled from across the open area in the trees. Slade then looked at her and made a break for it.

"Starfire stop him!" Robin yelled at Slade ran right towards the Tamaranian. Starfire looked around with a confused look on her face. Robin chased after Slade and lighting flashed again and Slade was gone. Robin looked around, and was practically seething with anger. "What happened?!" Robin yelled as he grabbed Starfire's arm.

Starfire gasped in both pain and shock by Robin's sudden anger and action, "You are hurting me."

Robin ignored her comment. "Slade ran right past you, how could you let him get away?!"

"But… Robin." Starfire started tears threatening to escape. "There was no one there."

Robin looked at her in shock _'No one... there?'_

* * *

Danny looked at his computer and let out another groan, _'Only fifty percent done!?'_ He yelled inside his head and then ruffled his hair in frustration.

* * *

**Yep, I know exactly how Danny feels ;)**

**Thanks everyone for reading, and please review and Flame. I need all of your opinions so I can make this better. I****n all honesty I didn't leave it in a cliffy, all you have to do is watch the Teen Titans episode that I am writing about to see what happened to Robin, unless you don't know the episode or you don't want to spoil it for yourself of course, then yeah, it's a cliffy. :D**

**Oh, and I need your opinions about whether or not I should let Danny keep the Red X suit or not... Or if he should just bring it out on special occasions like the episode Revved up. I think I could work with whatever you all pick, but it will require a lot of thinking and evil planning. Please review and tell me.**

**~Ned**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am SO sorry everyone for my long absence, but I just lost some inspiration to this story after I really focused on The Run Away in Jump. so far it's gotten most of my attention and this one got next to none, and I apologize for that, but I'm here now and with a new chapter (despite the shortness of it).**

**However on a happier note, I have a new crossover waiting to be read, it's called Spirit, but I'm half tempted to change the name, so visit the poll on my profile and give me your opinions.**

**Happy reading**

**~Ned**

* * *

Chapter 4

Robin had looked all over the city for Slade and had yet to see a single sign of him. He now found himself at Slade's old headquarters that Robin and the rest of the Titans had destroyed after the mad man's failed attempt to make Robin his apprentice. This place was the only place that Robin had yet to check.

Memories flashed through Robin's mind as he passed Slade's old chair that he sat in every time he watched Robin on a mission… or just watched him in general. The boy wonder slid his finger against the stone to find a thin layer of dust had collected on it. He then continued walking until he found five glass panels, one of which was broken completely with glass littering the floor under it.

Robin looked at himself in one of the panels until he saw a dark figure move in the mirror behind him. Robin quickly gave chase to the figure until he lost it in a pile of rubble of the condemned building. Robin looked around trying to find it again. "So…" a voice echoed throughout the building, "here we are again. The old haunt, just the two of us."

"Slade," Robin yelled recognizing the voice immediately, "show yourself! Come out and fight!"

"Relax Robin." Slade said appearing on the top if a fairly large pile of junk and old rusted gears. "I'm not going anywhere."

Robin quickly ran up to the hill that he had just seen Slade standing on and started his climb without a single thought of pause. When he finally got to the top no one was there and the gear that he was standing on gave way under him, and then both him, and a bunch of everything started to slide down the hill. Robin quickly avoided every gear, pole, and metal object that came his way and quickly made his way to the floor below.

When he finally got to the bottom he nearly jumped out of his skin when a very large gear fell to the floor right behind him. Robin quickly made a run for it as gravity quickly took control over the gear as it started to fall towards the teen, trying to make a Robin pancake. The boy wonder had just barley rolled out of the way of that single gear when more of them made their way to the ground, causing the ground to shake and Robin was forced, yet again to avoid them. When everything finally stopped moving he looked at the gear that had landed not even half a foot away from him in stunned silence, and panted in exhaustion.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Slade's voice echoed, taunting the poor worn out boy wonder.

"All I remember is how much I hated you!" Robin spat back as he got up.

"What I remember is that you could never defeat me." Slade said in the same cunning tone he always uses when he knows he can never lose, "at least not all alone."

Robin looked around and then started to move again, still hell bent on finding Slade and putting a stop to his plans once and for all. As he walked around he found a light switch and quickly pulled the lever and it then flashed to life. However right when Robin was about to take in more of his surrounding the light exploded, and he was enveloped in the darkness once again.

"Pity your friends are of no use to you." Slade said from behind Robin.

"Why couldn't Starfire see you?" Robin asked turning around to face Slade, not really fazed by his sudden appearance.

"I believe you are familiar with cloaking technology," Slade said, his cocky attitude apparent.

"I'm familiar with all your tricks. That's why you are not going to get away with it." Robin then charged at Slade again. He threw a few punches and kicks, but Slade avoided all of them with ease before he quickly vanished once again.

Robin tried to chase after him, but found nothing to chase. However that did not stop him from looking. He did eventually find Slade jumping from gear to gear a few yards away. Robin tried to chase, but was stumped when Slade then jumped behind another pile of junk, and disappeared.

"Our time apart may have made you soft." Slade said out of nowhere. Robin looked around until he found Slade standing on a large gear not far from where he himself was standing. "But it's only made me stronger." He then jumped backwards from one large gear to the next.

Robin dashed after him, landing on all the same gears that Slade had, but each time he landed an one they would fall victim to gravity and Robin would just barley jump off before it gave way and fell to the ground.

Slade then jumped onto a platform that was suspended a good twenty to thirty feet into the air. Robin jumped after him but just barely made it by grabbing hold of the edge. He looked up and found himself now at Slade's mercy. Robin slowly tried to climb up as Slade looked down at Robin with glee apparent in his one eye. "Your friends won't find the generators, and they can't see me." He stated as he walked over to Robin. "They can't see the truth Robin, even when it's right in front of them."

Robin then gave one good kick at the bottom of the platform and flung himself onto it. He then faced Slade and got into fighting position. "Then I'll have to take care of you myself! I've stopped you before!"

"Robin, if you've 'stopped' me, then why am I still here?" He asked.

Robin then charged at Slade again, throwing punch after punch to only have Slade avoid every single one of them. Eventually he grabbed Robin's wrist and then punched him right in the face. Robin quickly retaliated and threw a few more punches. Slade evaded each and every one until he grabbed Robin's leg and threw him a few feet away. Robin just barely stayed on the edge of the platform.

"You can't even touch me." Slade taunted.

Robin dashed at him as more anger and adrenalin cores through his veins. However Slade merely moved out of the way and landed a quick blow that caused Robin to be, finally, knocked off of the platform. Robin had just barely launched a grappling hook to catch himself before he could be impaled by a lot of sharp poles.

He then landed safely onto the ground and looked around for Slade once again. "How can you save a city Robin, when you can't even save yourself?" Slade asked as he appeared behind Robin. He then landed a punch that caused Robin to fly a few yards away.

Robin panted with exhaustion but Slade jumped on him again. Slade kept punching and kicking at him and he was powerless to stop them. Eventually Robin tried to get away from him by doing a back flip, but before he could Slade stepped on his cape and he became defenseless against more attacks that his relentless enemy released.

Robin could barely avoid one blow before another one hit him and sent him flying. He was being beaten to a bloody pulp and there was next to nothing he could to stop it. He even tried to crawl away once, but Slade quickly grabbed his leg and started to wail on him once again.

Eventually he started to hear voices, but he could barely pay much attention on them with Slade beating on his so badly. However only voice did break through Robin's concentration. "Um, since when is Robin into mime?" Beast Boy asked.

Right when Robin heard his friend's voice he finally realized that he was not alone. "Slade!" Robin yelled, and the rest of the Titans immediately got in fighting stance. Starfire lighted a star-bolt in her hand that then illuminated the entire area. Then right at that instance Slade was gone. "What are you guys doing here?" Robin asked making a quick sweep of the area one last time before he looked behind himself towards his team. "You're supposed to be finding the generators!"

"I don't think there are any generators, man." Cyborg stated with worry in his voice, "We looked everywhere."

"Slade must be cloaking them, just like he's cloaking himself." Robin specified as he walked over to the team. "That's why you couldn't see him."

"But if I could not see him, why could you?" Starfire inquired.

Robin looked at the team in shock, "What are you trying to say?"

"Robin," Raven said, flying in front of him, "are you sure you really saw Slade?"

"Saw him?" Robin questioned looking at himself, "I fought him! You think I did this to myself?" He inquired, now furious. His clothes were torn and every inch of his body was covered in pain. What else could have possibly happened?

"Dude," Beast Boy said, cutting into the conversation, his voice gruff from his developing cold, "this is the only way out, and we were standing here the whole time. No one got passed us."

"No one was in here but us." Cyborg defined.

"I don't have time for this," Robin said as he started to head for the door, "I have to find those generators."

"There are no generators!" Cyborg yelled getting in Robin's way. "There is no Slade!" He then bent over and got right into the Robin's face.

"I know what I saw!" Robin yelled as he backed away from the group. "I have to stop him. I'm the only one who can!" He then pulled out a bird o rang. "And I'll take down anyone who gets in my way!" He said as he readied the weapon.

Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg looked at Robin in shock as he threatened them. However not even a moment later he felt a strong shock hit his back. His vision became fuzzy as he hit the ground and before unconscious took him over he saw his team looking down at him with sympathetic expressions.

* * *

Danny looked at the screen in front of him in shock. He had finally discovered where the button's tracking lead, and possibly what it activated. However what he exactly found was not good. The button had affected something in, none other than, Titans Tower.

Upon his discovery Danny had gone into the security feeds that he had been using before to help him steal Robin's Red X suit. As he searched he used the coordinates his laptop gave him on the button and found an orange and black mask.

The good news, when he looked at the tower nothing had been blown up or destroyed inside of it. The bad news, he eventually saw the Titans walking in with an unconscious Robin lying across Cyborg's shoulder. As Danny continued to watch he saw them set the boy wonder down in the med center and then strap him down onto one of the beds.

Danny kept an eye on Robin, curious as to why his friends would restrain him like that. _'Is he sick… like Cyborg was with the virus?'_ He asked himself. _'Or was it…me?' _He added but quickly banished the thought, instead he continued to look through the live feed. As he looked one of his eyebrows rose as Robin woke up and was struggling with the straps on his arms, legs, and wrists.

"Must we keep him restrained?" Starfire asked through the door. Danny then opened another window on his laptop and saw the rest of the Titans talking.

"He threatened us Star," Cyborg stated, "he's dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Beast Boy said pushing his way into the conversation. "Try totally flipped-out coo-coo labonza!" When he finished he then let out a loud sneeze and was flung into a cabinet.

"We've got to run more tests on him, figure out what's going on." Raven said while trying to get to the bottom of the situation.

Danny looked back at Robin a realized he was becoming more resistant towards the bonds keeping him on the bed. Sure, whenever Danny heard the words 'Tests' and 'on him' in the same sentence he would want to get out also. Nonetheless, he still found the boy wonder's actions strange. He was not looking at the door where his friends were talking anymore. Instead he was looking off to the side, like something else had grabbed his full attention. However, Danny did not see anything, or anyone, there.

"Please, you have uncovered the cause of his strange behavior?" Starfire asked and Danny looked back at the other window towards the Titans again. Everyone, except for Beast Boy, was looking at the monitor with Robin's stats on it. Not that the poor green teen would understand it, even if he tried. However, to Danny everything looked fine except for his heart rate, which was going up with every passing second.

"So far," Raven said looking at Starfire, "everything looks normal."

"But he is not normal!" Starfire stated with hurt and frustration in both her voice and posture. "Robin would not do these things. He would not threaten his friends, he would not shout at me, or…" She said looking down, her hurt overpowering her other emotions for a second. But it only lasted a split second before anger took over. "There is a cause, and you must find it!"

"Star," BB moaned as he pushing himself in front of her while sitting in a rolling chair, "I'm sure there is a good explanation okay? Maybe Slade really is invisible and we just can't…"

"No," Cyborg said cutting him off before BB could explain further, "he would have still shown up on my radar. I'm telling you, he wasn't…" Cyborg was then cut off by the heart monitor beeping rapidly and Danny felt like his heart just tried to jump out of his chest when he looked at the monitor. At the rate Robin's heart was going, and the amount of stress he was going through, he could very well die from it all.

"What the hell?!" Danny yelled as he looked at the medical wing and saw Robin out of his bed and jumping around the room. From his movements Danny could tell he was fighting an invisible opponent, however it was only Robin that caused anything to move. "Was this what they were talking about with that Slade guy?" He asked himself as he saw Robin jump into the air vent and not even a second later Starfire and the rest of the Titans came charging into the room.

"Wow, and I thought I didn't like going to the doctor?" Beast Boy said as they saw the room in disorder from what Robin did to it.

"But where is Robin?" Starfire asked as she looked at his bed he was laying not too long ago.

"There!" Cyborg yelled pointing at the vents where they had heard a noise.

Danny looked back at Robin and saw him out of the vents and into the control room. Robin then hit a few buttons, _'Why the hell?'_ Danny thought with a raised eyebrow. Danny looked back and saw a little green hummingbird hit a metal panel that blocked the vent. _'Ah, that's why.' _Danny thought with a laugh as the hummingbird turning back into Beast Boy and landed onto the bed below.

He then saw Robin jump back into the vents and made his way down to the basement, or at least Danny guessed that was where he was going from what his map was telling him. He continued to look until he saw Robin being knocked back by what seemed to be an invisible punch.

Right when Robin fell back Danny heard a loud yell. "Slade!"

"You saw him?" Danny then looked over to his other window and saw Raven on the floor with a shocked look on her face. From what he could guess it was Cyborg that asked the question.

"I don't know if he's real or not," Raven started to answer, "but he's real to Robin and that's all that matters." She then got up and looked at her fellow Titans, and Danny already knew he was not going to like what he was going to hear. "The stress on his brain is destroying his body. Robin truly believes he is fighting Slade, and Slade is winning."

Danny looked at the screen in shock, _'Wait destroying his body? That couldn't possibly mean… can it?'_ he then narrowed his eyes as understanding crossed his face. "This is most likely my fault isn't it?" He asked himself while looking down in shame. "Robin had been perfectly sane the last time I checked…" Danny then let out a frustrated sigh and looked over at his book case. "I don't have much of a choice in the matter, do I?"

Right when he said that he got out of his computer chair and walked to his book case. When he opened it his Red X suit appeared in front of him. Sure he could have dressed up in his regular Phantom suit, but he figuring to would be best to go as X. After all the Titans still don't know that the Phantom is in Jump City yet, and he would like to keep it that way.

* * *

Danny flew through the city on his X cycle that he also 'barrowed' from Robin. As he drove he pulled out his phone and looked at how Robin was doing with the whole imaginary Slade thing, he was not doing too good. He was in the basement, where Danny saw the mask not too long ago, as far as he could guess, the boy wonder was crawling away from the invisible Slade. However Danny's free show was cut short the second his cycle hit a rather large bump on the road and his phone slid out of his grip and onto the street.

"Shit!" Danny yelled, but he did not dare go back and get it. After all Robin was just barely making it as it was and if Danny wanted to fix his mistake he had to get there sooner, rather than later.

Danny smiled as he finally hit the beach. Yes he was on a motorcycle, and no, normally they don't float. Thankfully Robin was prepared for everything because right when Danny hit the water the wheels on the cycle changed and he stayed afloat. _'I guess bird brain does have some IQ points after all.'_ He thought as he soared through the water and made it to the tower in no less than a few seconds.

Right when he got off his cycle he entered the fairly small air ducts, and crawled towards the basement. Thankfully Danny had not buffed up much since he left Amity Park or else that would have been one tight squeeze. However when he finally made it to the last place he saw Robin, the basement, it was empty, he could not find a single person in sight. So Danny did the next best thing, he went to second to last place he saw Robin, the med center.

Right before he reached it, also through the air vents, he heard a lot of sneezing. And then busts of laughter. _'What the…?'_ Danny thought as he looked down and saw Cyborg looking at a large screen, and Raven walking up behind him.

"What is it?" She asked as she came to a stop.

"The reagent in Slade's mask didn't trigger its self. There was a signal; somebody triggered it… from outside the tower." Cyborg stated, and Danny felt his body stiffen.

'_The mask…'_ Danny thought as he took the button out of his pocket, why he brought it with him in the first place was a mystery, even to himself._ 'I knew it was my fault, I should have gotten rid of it when I had the chance!'_ He then mentally yelled. However that did not stop him from realizing the bigger picture. The Titans were on to him, even though it technically not all of it was his fault.

* * *

**So... what did all of you think?**

**Youngblood- that you should have posted this earlier, the next chapter is the one you seemed to have like the most.**

**I wasn't asking you D: I was asking my beloved readers that would all probably like to kill me, and probably you and Klemper...**

**Klemper- What?!**

**...for not updating earlier, but when I write I write. I have no control over when my inspiration hits.**

***sigh* Please forgive me and my beloved muses, they seem to have an affinity for running away from me when I tried to write this story.**

**Youngblood- Wait, now your blaming us!**

**Well goodbye everyone and have a great December, I hope some of you get the weather you all want. I know I won't (stupid hot weather that insists on being summer all year).**

**Youngblood- Stop ignoring me!**

**~Ned**


	5. Chapter 5

**Youngblood- Oh no, the worst possible thing is happening!**

**Klemper- I know! It would appear we are not doing out job properly and this story is suffering for it!**

**Youngblood- Poor X Phantom and its beloved readers. :,(**

**Alright you two, stop interfering with my author notes I'm trying to tell everyone what you are trying to imply very vaguely! D:**

**Klemper- B-b-b-but Ned... X Phantom...**

***sigh* I know... ****everyone... I have something really important to say... Now please hold all comments and concerns until the end of the chapter because... well this is going to be tough to say :/**

**Youngblood- Ned, Klemper, and I can't write X Phantom anymore!**

**YOUNGBLOOD! ****You don't have to be so blunt about it!**

**Klemper- But it's true, this story has been out since August of 2012 and we have only written four chapters and a quarter of the fifth one! We are failing this story!**

**Alright, alright just... let me tell them...**

***Klemper and Youngblood shut their mouths and nod***

**Well readers... ****I deeply apologize for having to say this... but this is going to be the last chapter of X Phantom that _I _will write. I know, I know, this sucks, but this story seems to be riding in the trunk of my creative car and barely gets any attention or inspiration. **

**So after this chapter this story will officially be up for adoption. At the end of the chapter I will say the rules and restrictions, sorry again.**

**~Ned**

* * *

Chapter 5

_'Damn it! This place is a never ending labyrinth!' _Danny yelled in his head after five minutes of crawling through the vents to find Robin's room to check on him to make sure that his stupid mistake did not do any serious damage to the boy wonder. _'Everything was a lot simpler outside of this claustrophobic death trap!'_ He expressed in aggravation. Sure he had a map, but unfortunately it was on his phone, that he dropped on his way to the blasted tower. So he was traveling by memory, which was a terrible idea since the only thing he cared to memorize during his X suit heist was on the outside of the stupid vents.

"Alright, now what Fenton?" Danny whispered to himself. Right when he said that he heard something creak, like metal did before giving way. "Crud, that can't be goo- Whoa!" Danny stated as the vent finally gave way under his weight, and he started to fall towards the floor about eight to ten feet below. To make matters worse, he did not have enough time to right himself, so he landed painfully on his stomach. "Alright… that hurt." He stated as he slowly got up and held his sore stomach.

_ 'And this could have all been avoided if you hadn't pushed that stupid button.'_ He thought to himself with a defeated sigh.

"What the…" Danny heard someone start and he practically jumped in shock.

_'Shit, I have to find a place to hide before…'_ He started, but it was too late.

"Red X?!" The voice then stated and Danny looked to find Robin staring at him in shock. Danny was a little relieved to see him, despite the risk he was now in. The boy wonder's torn up clothes had been replaced with nice clean ones although his injuries were still slightly visible. However, right when Robin took in the situation, his shock was quickly replaced by furry. "How did you get in here, and what are you planning!" he practically yelled as he got into a fighting stance.

"Wow, you sure you want to start this with the state you are in?" Danny asked in amusement. "After all, I don't fight with the handicap on."

"I don't care how you fight; I will do what I deem necessary." Robin replied a scowl appearing on his face.

"Really, and I'm guessing that's how you ended up in the state you're in now." Danny stated. "All beaten up and in need of some serious sleep time," Robin's scowl only deepened and Danny sighed, seeing that talking to him was getting him nowhere, "trust me I'm not up to anything illegal. Well besides this one accidental breaking and then there is me entering, but I'm not stealing anything. Well... unless you want to return that belt of mine."

"That does not belong to you, and neither does that suit." Robin stated, "If you are here to look for the belt then forget about it and get out."

Danny let out a sigh, _'Well I was here to check on your well being, but since you're going to be an ass about it…' _"Fine, but I need a sparring partner before I take my leave. How about we go at it again, for old times' sake?" He asked as he reached into in own utility belt and pulled out the first Bo staff that he ever stole from Robin. "And this time I get the cool weapons." Danny added remembering the first time he saw the boy wonder a year ago.

"Old times…?" Robin asked in confusion, and then he looked at the staff and a scowl appeared on his face. "Who are you and how did you get that?" Clearly he could tell the difference from his old Bo-staffs and the new ones, because Danny remembered stealing one the last time he was X.

Danny let a smile play at his lips, although he was sure the boy wonder could not see it. "Give me the belt, and then we'll talk." _'Oh how I love karma.'_ Danny thought in amusement.

* * *

Robin looked at Danny, the bird brain's confusion only growing with every word X spoke. Everything he said only ended up giving Robin a weird sense of déjà vu, although he could not think of how or why. He then shook his head, knowing now was not the time to think about this, he had a criminal to stop. "Sorry, but I can't let you have it." Robin answered as he got into fighting possession. "So get out of my home before I have to make you."

Danny let out a sigh, "Alright, but don't blame me when I beat you up… again." He then let out a wide smile, and charged at the boy wonder with his staff in hand.

Robin quickly moved out of the way of the staff as it came down, almost making contact with his head, but he quickly returned with a punch. X quickly deflected it with the staff and then used it to hit the bottom of Robin's jaw. A shock wave of pain shot through the boy wonder's mouth, and he could not help but let out a grunt in pain.

"Not so fun now is it?" X asked as he leaned again the staff, like it was some random lamp pole in the middle of a side walk. "The irony is I'm using the exact staff as you had used before… now would you like to continue our spar, or should I just get the belt and be on my merry way?"

Robin growled at the man in front of him, "I'm not done." He grunted, and Danny could tell that he was still in pain from his previous injuries.

However Danny did not learn pity from Selina, he only learned how to survive and get what he wanted, and right now, what he wanted was to have some fun while he was here, and Robin was the best way to get it. "Good, now are you ready for another lesson?" Danny asked as he prepared his staff for another attack.

* * *

**I know, it was short... but that was all I wrote, so now you all see why it's up for adoption :/**

**Now then, onto the rules of my adoption service here:**

**1. You _have_ to ask me to adopt and I _MUST_ acknowledge and accept your plea. If you do not tell me nor wait for me at accept it I will sick Klemper and Youngblood on you, and they will not show you any mercy! **

**2. You may change anything you deem necessary, honestly, I don't mind. Just keep the majority of my ideas inside the story and I'll have no issues.**

**3. You must tell me the name change of the story if you choose to give it one and you must tell me the date that you release it to the public, so that I may read it as well :3**

**4. When you publish the story make sure to tell your readers you got it from me! I don't like not being acknowledged for my work :/**

**5. No outrageous OCs, you may have a few, but no Marry of Garry sues that will steal Danny and/or the Titan's spotlight. (If you don't know what a Marry or Garry sue is, Google it)**

**6. You do not have to follow the Episodes from the Teen Titans, you may add or subtract anything you want, I have no objections to it :)**

**7. You must have at least one other Danny Phantom character come in. They do not need to be permanently placed into the story but I would love to see one in; like Sam, Tuck, Valerie, or even Vlad!**

**Lastly, Have fun! I wrote this story so that people could read this and be entertained by it. However if the author does not enjoy writing it, the readers would most likely not enjoy reading it neither.**

**Enough said, so review, tell me what you think, and anyone interested in adopting my story is free to ask!**

**~Ned**


End file.
